Be My Valentine
by sampahlah
Summary: katanya anak perempuan itu suka dengan laki laki yang mirip ayahnya.


Besok tanggal 14 februari adalah hari valentine. Merupakan hari keberuntungan bagi anak perempuan yang jatuh cinta untuk mengungkapan cinta. Apakah hari itu akan menjadi hari yang luar biasa?.

Be My Valentine

Coklat valentine adalah coklat yang diberikan kepada orang yang kita sukai. Begitu juga dengan Chuuya, dia juga ingin memberikan coklat pada orang spesial baginya. Didalam kelas.

"hei, Chuuya kau harus meminum susu itu biar kau tambah tinggi"

"diam kau Dazai. Aku hanya tak ingin meminumnya sekarang" ucap Chuuya sambil mengambil susu itu " nih minum kalau kau mau"

"beneran ni. Makasih Chuuya" ucap Dazai mengambil susu itu dari tangan Chuuya

"susu itu mengandung kalsium. Jadi jarak kita jadi makin jauh chibi, nyesel kan" ucap Dazai sambil berlalu

"DIAM KAU DAZAIIII! teriak Chuuya mengusir Dazai pergi

.

.

"lebih baik aku gak usah meberikan coklat ini padanya biar jarak kami gak jauh"

"masa gitu sih Chuuya. Udah kasih aja"

"bagaimana dengan kalian? Kepada siapa kalian akan memberikan coklat itu?" Tanya Chuuya kepada dua sahabatnya Tachihara dan Akutagawa

"Ya kami nunggu dapat coklat lah. Kami kan gak belok kayak kau. Andai aku dapat dari Higuchi" ucap Akutagawa berandai andai

"aku ingin dapat dari kalau kau berikan aja pada ayahmu" ucap Tachihara

"ha?! Aku memberikanya pada ayahku?" kata Chuuya kaget " sekalipun aku belum pernah memberikan coklat pada papa. Tapi papa gak biasa menerima coklat seperti itu"

"tapi dia tau kan? Katanya anak perempuan biasanya suka dengan orang yang mirip ayahnya" ucap Tachihara

"tapi aku cowok loh" ucap Chuuya

.

.

.

.

"khuu, aku akan membuat minuman sehat untuk papa" ucap kajii mengambil semua suplemen dari lemari dan mencampurkannya " haaah? Heeeeh?"

"aku pulang. Loh dimana mama?" tanya Chuuya yang baru pulang kepada Kajii

"pergi belanja"

"hmmm? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"rahasia..."

Keesokan harinya Chuuya bangun telat dan mulai bersiap. Ketika ia mau berangkat...

"Chuuya mana ucapan selamat pagimu? Ucapkan salam pada orang tua"

"heeh. Selamat pagi papa" ucap Chuuya. "(semalam gak ada. Apa papa pulang telat lagi. Papa karyawan sebuah perusahaan. Pasti papa kecapekaan)

"papa, ini minuman yang bisa membuat papa sehat. Aku sudah buka tutupnya" teriak Kaji memberikan minuman itu Pada papa

"terima kasih Kajii" papa pun meminumnya " baiklah papa berangkat dulu"

"hari ini valentin ya... Aku ingin mendapat coklat sekali lagi" ucap papa "uhuk...aahh?!"

"katanya anak perempuan menyukai cowok yang mirip ayahnya. Karna ketemu papa pagi ini jadi keingatan. Tapi aku kan cowok, Memang belok sih. Mungkin sifat gak ramahnya mirip. Tapi usianya berbeda. Seandainya papa usianya sama denganya" pikir Chuuya sambil berjalan menuju sekolah tiba tiba datang seorang anak cowok berlari kearahnya

"(ada anak yang berusia sama denganku tapi berpenampilan seperti karyawan perusahaan)"

"Chuuya..."

"heeeh?"

"ini papa Chuuya. Ini papa..."

"heeeh?!"

"aku gak tau mengapa tiba tiba dadaku sakit. Ketika sadar sudah seperti ini..."

"masih pagi tapi udah panas ya Chuuya"

"Da-Dazai..." gagap Chuuya " bukan seperti yang terlihat. Aku gak kenal orang ini tiba tiba dia ngaku adalah ayahku"

"ada apa denganmu aku ngak mikir macam macam kok. Ya udah aku pergi duluan ya" ucap Dazai pergi dari sana

"tu-tunggu Dazai..."

"hei, lepaskan aku"

"apa apa kau ini sama orang tua gak sopan tadi pagi juga"

"(apa ini beneran papa)"

"lagipula aku tau kalau Chuuya punya tanda lahir di..."

"Cu-cukup... Aku akui kalau ini papa"

"ok. Menurutmu sebaiknya bagaimana?"

"(aku gak tau harus bagaimana. Mungkin aku akan membawa papa kesekolah)"

"pa, bagaimana kalau papa ikut kesekolah?" tawar Chuuya biarpun dia ragu

"ok. Ayo pergi" jawab papa melangkah menuju sekolah

"tu-tunggu pa. Kalau papa masuk sekolah memakai baju itu nanti jadi masalah tunggu disini" ucap Chuuya menyuruh papa menunggu didepan pagar dan mengejar Dazai

"tunggu Dazai"

"ada apa Chuuya. Apa kau ingin membungkamku untuk yang tadi"

"bukan. Pinjamkan aku jaketmu"

"hah? Untuk apa?"

"pinjam aja napa nanti juga dibalikin"

"bilang lu baru tak kasih pinjam"

"untuk papa" tunjuk Chuuya pada papa yang berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah

"hah? Papa? Itu papamu. Papa atau pacar?"

"udah pinjam aja" Chuuya pun menarik paksa jaket Dazai dan Dazai pun pasrah aja karna kalau Chuuya udah marah bisa bahaya

"inget Chuu nanti balikin jangan dibuang"

"iya iya" jawab Chuuya dan berlari menuju papa

"ni pa pakai ini dan ayo masuk" Chuuya ngasih jaketnya dan masuk kedalam sekolah

"Chuuya tunggu napa. Sekolahmu lagi festival ya ajak jalan jalan dong"

"udah papa ikut aja dulu jangan buat masalah"

Mereka pun berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah dan memasuki ruang sastra

"papa disini aja dulu. Karna festival jadi gak ada yang datang. Kebetulan aku yang megang kunci nanti aku kembali lagi"

"hati hati ya Chuuya"

Chuuya meninggalkan papa disana dan kembali pada jam istirahat

"haduh... Aku kelamaan jangan jangan nanti papa bosan dan mulai emosian. Aku harus cepat" Chuuya membuka pintu dan menemukan papanya tertidur dilantai dan buku buku berserakan disekitarnya

"pa, apa yang papa lakukan" tanya Chuuya khawatir

"hmm... Oh, Chuuya udah kembali. Ini papa baca buku yang ada disini karna membosankan papa tertidur. Hehehe" tawa papa " apa Chuuya suka Sastra?" tanya papa

"ngak juga. Karna harus masuk klub jadi asal ngambil aja" jawab Chuuya

"oooo... Pantas. Sejak kapan Chuuya suka sastra. Hahahaha"

"udah ah. Ini roti Dari kantin. disini rotinya paling enak pa coba deh" Chuuya memberikan roti kepada papa dan memakannya

"makasih Chuuya. Ini memang enak."

"pa, bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan merayakan festival" ajak Chuuya

"ok"

.

.

.

.

"uoaaa festivalnya sangat meriah" ucap papa melihat kekiri kekanan

"iya. Pa, bagaimana kalau kita kesana." ajak Chuuya. Ketika Chuuya berpaling papa menghilang. Ternyata sedang berterima kasih pada guru

"terima kasih sudah membimbing anak saya" ucap papa pada guru

"PAAAAA. APA YANG PAPA LAKUKAN?!" Chuuya membawa pergi papa dari sana

"heiii! Jangan mempermainkan guru!" jawab guru itu marah marah

"pa, jangan menghilang gitu apalagi sampai bertemu guru"

"ya ya maaf. Jadi sekarang mau kemana" tanya papa pada Chuuya

"kita ke-" ucapan Chuuya terpotong tiba tiba ditarik 2 sahabatnya

"apa anakku sedang dikerjai temannya. Itu gak mungkin" pikir papa

"hei"

.

.

.

"Chuuya apa yang kau lakukan?! Membawa anak sekolah lain kemari. Itu Dazai nyariin dan nanyai elo dari tadi. Malah mesra mesraan sama orang lain" ucap tachihara

"pasti karna jaketnya. Aku pergi dulu!" Chuuya pun lari menuju Ayahnya

.

.

.

.

.

"aa, jaket... Ini akan kukembalikan setelah kucuci" ucap papa

"itu gak penting. Kau siapanya Chuuya" tanya Dazai curiga

"kau suka sama Chuuya kan" tebak Papa

"apa?!"

"aku nggak bisa berpikir apa apa" tiba tiba Chuuya muncul dan Dazai langsung pergi dari sana

"pa... Apa yang papa katakan pada Dazai"

"nggak ada apa apa. Cuma apa kau suka sama Chuuya?"

"bodoh...bodoh...bodoh gak mungkin aku suka sama Dia. Dia cuma ..."

"Chuuya... Tapi kau laki laki. Makanya tak masa- "

"hari ini seharusnya tidak bersama papa... Aku ngak mau sama papa lagi!"

"maaf... Maaf Chuuya. Pagi ini papa pikir usia kalian adalah yang paling membahagiakan ternyata kalian juga banyak persoalan" ucap Papa dan pergi menjauh

Chuuya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukanya dan berencana meminta maaf. Tiba tiba

"hei, hei kauu. Sudahlah"

"Dazai dari kelas 2-4 yang sudah membuat Chuuya sedih segera datang keruangan siaran!" teriak papa menggunakan ruang siaran

"nggak mungkin. Papa apa yang kau pikirkan sih!?" Chuuya berlari menuju ruang siaran dengan perasaan malu dan bingung. Sesampai disana dia menemukan Dazai sudah menunggu

"e..ee.. Apa yang dikatakan orang itu..."

"aku.. Aku pikir dia kekasihnya Chuuya. Tapi... Dia bilang" yang menerima coklat valentine hari ini dari Chuuya bukan aku. Sampai sekarang dan mulai sekarang" Ucap Dazai

"begitu. Aku... Jangan mikir macam macam" ucap Chuuya mengambil coklat dari tasnya

Perasaan yang tidak dapat kuubah" aku suka padamu" ucap Chuuya memberikan coklat pada Dazai

"makasih. Maaf atas kejadian tadi. Apa lehermu gak sakit kalau bicara denganku?. Kalau selisih kita terlalu jauh, mata kita gak bisa saling bertatapan tinggilah sedikit lagi chibi"ucap Dazai malu.

"diam kau Dazai.(Ini artinya happy end. Bagaimanapun berkat ayah juga. Tapi papa?! Dimana papa? Dimana... Papa... Maafkan aku)"

"Chuuya, ayo pulang denganku" ajak Dazai

"tapi jaketmu dibawa papa, Dazai" ucap Dazai. Didepan pagar Chuuya bisa melihat ayahnya berdiri

"papa?!"

"karna udah kembali normal, papa gak bisa lagi didalam sekolahmu. Jadi papa tunggu diluarnya"

"syukurlah papa udah normal kembali. Tapi pa, kalau bisa pa ngak usah aja nunggu bikin malu" ucap Chuuya. Dazai mendekati mereka " senang bertemu dengan anda" ucap Dazai

" terima kasih atas jaketnya. Sudah sangat membantuku" papa memberikan jaket itu pada Dazai. Dazai hanya memandangnya dengan bingung

" Dazai. Hari ini aku pulang dengan papa. Sampai besok" ucap Chuuya Yang dibalas Dazai dengan angukan

"jangan jangan Chuuya itu anak papi. Apa aku bersaing dengan ayahnya?" pikir Dazai dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Chuuya, sejak kapan kau jadi belok dan sangat girly?" tanya papa pada Chuuya

"em... Akupun juga ngak tau" jawab Chuuya santai

"gak apalah asalkan kau bahagia papa akan restui apapun yang kau mau" ucap papa yang membuat Chuuya makin bahagia

"pa, nanti kita singgah kesupermaket ya" ucap Chuuya. Sesampainya mereka disana Chuuya masuk dan membeli coklat dan memberikannya pada papa

"ini papa. Ini bukan maksud apa apa. Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih"

"iYa iya. Makasih ya Chuuya" merekapun berjalan pulang dengan perasaan bahagia

The End

Omake

"katanya anak perempuan itu suka dengan laki laki yang mirip ayahnya. Katamu Aku mirip dengan ayahmu gitu" tanya Dazai pada Chuuya

"agak mirip sih" jawab Chuuya ragu

"kukatakan padamu. Jangan sukai aku karna aku mirip dengan ayahmu. Tapi, sukai aku karna diriku"

"bukan... Soalnya..."


End file.
